Nothing Last Forever
by n4oK0
Summary: Tak ada yang abadi. Semua akan hilang kecuali perasaanku terhadapmu. Summary sucks. Yunjae, Wonkyu, Changmin. One Shot. Mpreg, Yaoi.


**Title : ****Nothing Last Forever**

**Pairing : **Yunjae a little bit Wonkyu, Changmin

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Yaoi, Mpreg

**Summary**** :** Tak ada yang abadi. Semua akan hilang kecuali perasaanku terhadapmu.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yunho P.O.V**

Aku meletakkan pigura yang membingkai manis foto pernikahanku dengan Jung Jaejoong. Pandanganku tak lepas dari senyum indahnya yang selalu mempesona. Senyum yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kami menikah 25 tahun.

"Appa." Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping ketika mendengar suara laki-laki yang memanggilku dengan sebutan appa. Ketika aku menatap siapa yang sudah memanggilku seperti itu, aku langsung tersenyum.

"Siwon-ah." Balasku memanggil menantuku itu. Aku kemudian berusaha untuk bisa duduk agar dapat menyambut kedatangan menantuku tersebut. Siwon yang menyadari tindakanku, bergegas membantuku sampai aku bisa bersandar dengan nyaman di ranjang ini. Siwon sendiri menarik kursi yang ada diruangan ini dan mendudukinya disamping ranjangku.

Jika ada yang bertanya dimana aku berada sekarang, jawabannya cukup sederhana. Aku sedang berada dirumah sakit, mencoba berjuang melawan penyakitku demi semua orang yang mencintaiku.

"Aku kesini ingin mengabarkan bahwa Kyunnie sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki kami dengan selamat appa." Kata Siwon antusias. Aku bisa menangkap nada kebanggaan dan kegembiraan darinya dan hal itu wajar. Siwon dan Kyuhyun, anakku dari pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong, sudah lama menantikan buah hati setelah 2 kali musibah keguguran yang dialami Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum lebar menanggapi berita suka cita ini. Aku menepuk pundak menantuku tersebut, menyalurkan rasa gembiraku.

"Berarti aku akan dipanggil halboji. Oh aku merasa tua."

"Kau memang sudah tua." Suara yang kurindukan itu terdengar di telinga tuaku. Aku dan Siwon melihat anak laki-lakiku yang satu lagi dengan santainya bersandar di pintu sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ruanganku mendekati kami berdua. Aku melihat Siwon berdiri ketika anak itu datang menghampirinya. Mereka berdua berpelukan sesaat sebelum melepaskan pelukan itu dan Siwon kembali duduk. Sedangkan dia berdiri disampingku.

"Mau apa kau kemari anak kurang ajar?! Bukankah kau sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi?!" tanyaku sinis. Aku sengaja memperlakukannya seperti itu. Jung Changmin, adik dari Jung Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah Choi Kyuhyun, adalah anak pembangkang. Namun aku tahu itu semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku kepadanya. Aku menginginkan dia untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga kami disaat Changmin sendiri ingin menjadi seorang artis. Aku berbuat seperti itu karena Kyuhyun yang tidak mau meneruskan usaha keluarga karena keinginannya untuk bisa terus mendampingi Siwon, suaminya serta keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang pengajar.

Changmin yang memang memiliki sifat bebas, tidak mau aku atur sehingga dia memutuskan kabur dari rumah dan mengejar cita-citanya. Tidak ada yang paham bagaimana perasaanku saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia lebih baik dicoret dari daftar keluarga Jung daripada dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Saat dia memutuskan hubungan dengan kami orangtuanya, terutama aku ayahnya, hati kami hancur. Aku dan Jaejoong menangis dan tak henti-hentinya menyesali keegoisan dan ketidakbecusan kami dalam mendidik Changmin. Saat itu kami merasa kami gagal sebagai orangtua.

Namun perasaan bersalah kami sedikit terobati ketika kami mendengar bahwa Changmin sangat sukses di dunia hiburan yang dia geluti sampai sekarang. Hanya saja, luka hati kami semakin dalam karena Changmin sepertinya tidak pernah menceritakan asal usulnya kepada semua orang. Changmin tidak pernah terbuka jika ditanya mengenai keluarga dan masalah pribadinya. Dalam setiap interview dengan media, Changmin hanya berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun, bahkan Siwon, tapi tidak pernah menyebutkan nama kami. Dari sana aku tahu bahwa Changmin masih menyimpan rasa kesal, mungkin dendam kepadaku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan menggangu kehidupannya lagi. Biarlah dia membenciku. Biarlah seluruh dunia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku dan Jaejoong. Biarlah seperti itu asalkan Changmin bahagia.

"Heh! Ternyata kau masih sama saja walau kau sudah seperti ini." Tukasnya. Hatiku seperti teriris ketika aku bisa merasakan nada amarah disuaranya tadi.

"Jaga bicaramu didepan appa, Min!" tegas Siwon membuat Changmin terdiam. Aku menatap Siwon dengan perasaan iri. Kenapa Changmin bisa sepatuh itu jika sudah berhadapan dengan Siwon. Namun aku segera menepis rasa itu karena aku tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa disalahkan untuk tindakan Changmin yaitu aku sendiri.

"Yunnie, kau sudah bangun?" suara indah yang menjadi penyemangatku itu terdengar dengan merdu.

"Sudah Boo. Kemarilah." Ucapku dengan lembut kepada istri tercintaku. Jung Jaejoong mendekati ranjangku dengan perlahan. Dia tampak terkejut ketika melihat ada Changmin diruanganku, namun sesuai dengan kesepakatan kami berdua, kami tidak akan menampakkan rasa apapun kecuali rasa negatif jika bertemu dengan Changmin. Mungkin terdengar gila karena kami memperlakukan anak kami sendiri seperti itu, namun Changmin terlihat lebih bahagia jika kami tidak ada disisinya dan jika itu keinginannya, maka kami hanya dapat memberikannya walau hati kami sakit karena darah daging kami sendiri membenci kami.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai ramburku yang sudah semakin menipis dan habis karena perawatan terhadap penyakitku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pria yang sudah mendampingiku selama ini.

"Semakin siap karena berita baik dari Siwon."

"Berita baik?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Aku menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sama bingungnya dengan Jaejoong. Aku bingung karena Jaejoong belum mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sudah melahirkan.

"Maaf umma, aku belum bilang kepadamu. Kyunnie sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki kami."

"Siwon-ah! Kenapa berita seperti itu tidak cepat kau beritahukan?! Dasar anak nakal!" seru Jaejoong dengan setengah bergurau. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia sangat bahagia mengetahui Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa memiliki anak setelah derita yang dia tanggung akibat keguguran.

"Siapa namanya hyung?" tanya Changmin. Siwon tersenyum lalu menatapku.

"Aku ingin appa yang memberinya nama."

"Siwon-ah.." perkataannya tadi membuatku terharu. Seharusnya Siwon atau Kyuhyun yang memberi nama untuk anak pertama mereka. Namun mereka memberinya kesempatan itu padaku.

"Appa sudah seperti ayah kandungku sendiri. Terlebih lagi appa sudah menjadi tempatku bersandar selain Kyuhyun ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Jadi siapa orang yang lebih pantas untuk memberikan nama kepada buah hati kami jika bukan appa."

"Argh! Terlalu sentimental. Aku pergi. Lebih baik melihat Kyunnie-hyung daripada melihat orang tua itu menangis." Ucap Changmin sambil berlalu dan keluar dari kamarku. Hatiku lagi-lagi seperti teriris pisau tumpul mendengar ucapannya tadi. Jaejoong yang menyadari kesedihanku langsung memelukku dan mencium pucuk rambutku dengan lembut. Sedangkan Siwon segera bangkit dan mengejar Changmin. Aku rasa dia ingin agar Changmin meminta maaf padaku karena ucapannya tadi. Namun mengenal bagaimana Changmin, aku rasa itu mustahil.

Sekarang tinggal aku dan Jaejoong berdua dikamar ini. Jaejoong memilih terus memelukku sambil mencoba menyamankan dirinya dengan sedikit berbaring diranjang rumah sakit ini, berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya dengan posisiku agar tidak membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Yunnie.."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita menghentikan sikap kita terhadap Changmin. Aku rasa dia sudah tidak membenci kita Yun. Aku sangat merindukan anak itu ada dalam dekapanku. Walau dia bukan anak kecil lagi, namun bagiku dia tetap baby minnieku." Sahut Jaejoong sedih. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia juga menangis karena airmatanya membasahi bajuku. Aku memeluknya erat sambil mengangkat sedikit wajahnya agar bisa menatapku. Aku menurunkan sedikit wajahku dan menyatukan bibir kami untuk ciuman lembut yang selalu membuatku seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh. Bahkan setelah 25 tahun lebih bersama, Jaejoong masih sanggup membuatku terpukau dengannya.

"Kau benar sayang. Kau harus memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Changmin."

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatapku curiga. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu memintanya untuk mengambil amplop besar di laci samping ranjangku. Jaejoong mengambilnya lalu mengikuti isyaratku membuka dan mengambil secarik kertas didalamnya. Dia membacanya secara perlahan sebelum menjatuhkan kertas itu dan menangis sambil menutup mulutnya. Aku menarik tangan Jaejoong dan kembali mendekapnya. Aku tahu kertas itu pasti membuat belahan jiwaku ini terluka, namun aku harus melakukan semua persiapan yang harus aku lakukan sebelum..

"Jung Yunho-ssi. Kami harus mempersiapkan anda untuk segera menuju ruang operasi." Sahut suster yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Baik suster. Sebentar lagi." Setelah aku mengatakan itu, suster itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan aku dengan Jaejoong sekali lagi. Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku kepada Jaejoong. Aku membelai rambutnya, membelai seluruh tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat dipelukanku, mencium pipi, telinga, mata, kening, hidung, dan terakhir bibirnya. Aku mencium Jaejoong dengan segala perasaan yang aku miliki untuknya. Aku melumat sedikit bibirnya itu yang dibalas denga hal serupa oleh Jaejoong. Kami berciuman cukup lama dan jika kami tidak perlu bernafas, kami akan terus melakukan ciuman itu. Setelah kami melepaskan ciuman kami, Jaejoong kembali menangis dan kali ini dia tidak menyembunyikan suara tangisannya. Jaejoong menangis keras didadaku, membuatku ikut menangis dengannya. Menangisi waktu kami yang mungkin tinggal sebentar lagi.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Ruang Operasi**

Ruang suram penuh dengan peralatan membedah ini terlihat tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin karena Jaejoong masih mendampingiku disini sampai semua persiapan selesai. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa diizinkan masuk kesini tapi aku bersyukur karena aku masih bisa melihat dia sebelum aku memperjuangkan hidupku disini.

Aku tahu bahwa penyakitku sudah ditingkat yang kemungkinan hidupnya sangat kecil. Kanker perut yang aku derita 3 tahun yang lalu akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya. Setiap kemoterapi dan perawatan lainnya sudah aku jalani. Bahkan operasi pengangkatan kanker juga sudah aku lakukan. Aku berpikir bahwa setelah semua itu, aku bisa kembali dengan keluargaku dan bahagia selamanya. Namun seharusnya aku tahu bahwa tidak ada kata selamanya. Tidak ada yang abadi didunia ini.

Tanpa aku sadari, kankerku menyebar dan sekarang aku menghadapi lagi operasi pengangkatan ini, tetapi dengan prosentase yang menyatakan bahwa aku bisa saja meninggal dimeja operasi. Dengan kenyataan itu, aku mempersiapkan semua dengan baik. Siwon akan mengambil alih semua perusahaanku. Aku akan memberikan rumahku di Seoul untuk Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun. Sedangkan untuk Jaejoong, aku meminta agar Siwon dan Kyuhyun dapat menjaga Jaejoong jika aku tidak ada nanti. Aku memberikan Jaejoong, rumah kami yang ada di Jeju. Lalu untuk Changmin..

"Maaf Jaejoong-ssi, kami akan segera melaksanakan operasi ini. Mohon anda dapat menunggu diruang tunggu." Sahut suster yang sudah siap dengan baju operasinya itu. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menatapku sekali lagi.

"Hhh.. Ini saatnya Yun.." Jaejoong membelai lembut wajahku. Aku tersenyum mencoba menguatkan istriku tersebut.

"Ya. Ini saatnya." Aku menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang ada diwajahku. Aku hanya berharap aku masih diberikan nafas sejenak untuk bisa selalu ada disamping Jaejoong. Dalam momen kami itu, tiba-tib aku teringat sesuatu. Aku lalu mengisyaratkan kepada Jaejoong untuk menunduk. Ketika dia menunduk, aku membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Akan kusampaikan padanya Yun." Aku tersenyum lagi. Lalu kami terdiam sesaat sampai Jaejoong berkata lagi.

"Berjuanglah Yun. Pastikan aku tidak akan pulang ke Jeju sendirian."

"Aku lakukan semampuku sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Hanya itu yang abadi untukku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yun. Selamanya." Jaejoong menciumku terakhir kali sebelum dia pergi dari ruang operasi ini. Aku memejamkan mataku dan berdoa. Berdoa yang terbaik untuk keluargaku.

**End Yunho P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**6 Jam Kemudian**

Semua orang yang berada di ruang tunggu operasi itu menahan nafas ketika dokter yang menangani operasi Yunho mendekati mereka semua. Jaejoong yang memang paling cemas akan keadaan Yunho segera berdiri didepan dokter menuntut agar dokter tersebut segera memberikan kabar tentang Yunho. Jaejoong berharap bahwa dia akan mendengar kabar baik, namun dari wajah muram sang dokter, Jaejoong tahu bahwa dia sudah kehilangan suaminya. Bahwa dia sudah kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

"Apakah suami saya sudah tidak ada dokter?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Semua orang yang ada disana, Siwon, Changmin, bahkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai melahirkan dan saat ini duduk di kursi roda terkejut mendengar nada suara Jaejoong yang datar dan tenang begitu pun ucapannya tadi.

"Maafkan kami Jaejoong-ssi. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun Yunho-ssi tidak sang.."

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Kau dokter! Seharusnya kau sanggup menyelamatkan appaku!" teriak Changmin tiba-tiba sambil menggengam dengan erat baju operasi dokter tersebut. Dokter tersebut terlihat sedikit takut ketika melihat reaksi keras Changmin mendengar berita bahwa Yunho tidak berhasil menjalani operasinya. Changmin tidak percaya bahwa Yunho telah tiada. Dia terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh dokter itu memintanya untuk bisa menyelamatkan Yunho.

"Tolong appaku, dokter.. Tolong dia.. Aku belum.. hikss.. aku belum.. hiks..hikss"

"Changmin-ah.."

"Siwon hyung.. hikss.. hikss.. Bagaimana ini.. Aku.. aku.. aku belum minta maaf pada appa hyung.. Aku belum.. Appa.. Appa.." Changmin akhirnya melepaskan baju dokter itu karena dia tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Airmata Changmin mengalir dengan derasnya. Dia terduduk dilantai dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Siwon yang menyaksikan adik iparnya itu terpukul karena berita kematian Yunho, hanya bisa membantunya berdiri lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Siwon tidak berkata apapun yang bisa menenangkan hati Changmin. Siwon sendiri masih terkejut karena Yunho sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar rawat Yunho. Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis, menyadari Jaejoong telah pergi kearah kamar rawat Yunho. Kyuhyun langsung memberitahu Siwon dan Changmin untuk segera mengikutinya keruang rawat Yunho karena dia khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

Ketiganya segera pergi menyusul Jaejoong dan ketika mereka sampai, mereka menemukan Jaejoong terduduk diranjang Yunho sambil membelai bantal dan kasur tempat Yunho berbaring sebelum operasi. Ditangan Jaejoong yang satu lagi tergenggam secarik kertas. Siwon secara perlahan mendekati Jaejoong dan mengambil kertas itu. Siwon baru akan membacanya ketika Jaejoong menyebutkan sesuatu.

"Minho."

"Apa umma?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Nama anakmu Minho Siwon-ah. Choi Minho. Itu pesan terakhir Yunho sebelum dia dioperasi." Siwon mengangguk lalu mulai membaca isi kertas yang tadi dia ambil dari Jaejoong. Setelah selesai membaca, Siwon memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan reaksi Jaejoong tadi saat dia membacanya.

"Oh appa.." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menangis. Kyuhyun dan Changmin segera mendekati dirinya dan Changmin langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Sedangkan Siwon sudah terduduk didekat Kyuhyun dan memeluk istrinya itu masih dengan tangisan yang belum kunjung berhenti. Sementara Changmin, tangannya bergetar dan wajah basahnya belum bisa kering karena dia sudah kembali menangis. Kertas itu tergeletak begitu saja dilantai dengan tulisan tangan Yunho tertera jelas diatasnya.

_Kepada Jung Jaejoong, istriku tercinta_

_Kepada Choi Kyuhyun (walau bagi appa kau tetap Jung Kyuhyun), anakku yang paling manis_

_Kepada Choi Siwon, menantuku yang paling bisa kuandalkan_

_Kepada Jung Changmin (appa tidak tahu apa kau masih mau menyandang marga ini), anakku yang paling appa banggakan_

_Terima kasih._

_Terima kasih karena kalianlah appa mampu bertahan sejauh ini. Karena kalianlah appa mampu menahan semua rasa sakit dan beban ini. Karena kalianlah appa merasa appa hidup dengan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

_Saat kalian membaca surat ini, mungkin appa sudah tidak berada dengan kalian lagi. Mungkin appa harus meninggalkan kalian. Tapi seperti kata Changmin, appa memang sudah tua (mian ya Changminnie)._

_Tangan appa memang tidak bisa mendekap kalian lagi. Raga appa memang tidak bisa menjaga kalian lagi. Appa tidak mungkin bisa bersama kalian selamanya karena tidak ada yang abadi didunia ini. Namun, hati appa, jiwa appa, kenangan appa, akan selalu dekat dengan kalian. Hanya itu yang abadi._

_Untuk Boojae, Joongie, yeoboku tersayang, kau hidupku Jae. Aku bukan apa-apa jika kau tidak disisiku. Aku akan selalu menunggumu Jae. Aku mencintaimu selamanya._

_Untuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon, tolong jaga umma kalian sebagai pengganti appa. Kalian harus saling menyayangi dan menghormati satu sama lain. Bekerjasamalah untuk membina keluarga yang bahagia. Berikan cucuku kehidupan yang tidak bisa dia , satu lagi Siwon, appa sudah mengurus semua hal dengan pengacara appa jika appa telah tiada. Jadi kau bisa menjaga keluarga kita dengan tenang._

_Untuk Changmin, maafkan appa yang egois. Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, namun ternyata itu meyebabkanmu meninggalkan appa dan juga umma. Membuatmu membanciku. Namun Changmin-ah, appa mohon sekali ini padamu, jangan membenci ummamu. Ummamu selalu merasa sedih jika kau tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai ibu kandungmu. Appa yang salah, jadi appa mohon berbaikanlah dengan ummamu. _

_Changmin, appa sayang padamu. Semoga kau bisa terus mengejar apa yang menjadi keinginanmu dan semoga kau bahagia nak dan walau terlambat, appa hanya mampu membantu dengan membangun studio khusus untukmu berekspresi. Semoga kau suka. Sekali lagi maafkan appa._

_Appa mencintai kalian. Sangat mencintai kalian. Appa bahagia walau waktu appa berakhir saat ini._

_Terus kenang appa ya. Appa akan selalu hidup dihati kalian saat kalian mengenang appa._

_Sekali lagi terima kasih. Terima kasih._

_Jung Yunho_

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Alur kecepatan. Sad ending. Banyak typo. _What wrong with me?!_ Well, namanya mood emang susah untuk diatasi. Gara" denger lagunya Peterpan (sekarang Noah) yang 'Tak Ada Yang Abadi' jadi terciptalah ff ini. _So, please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!_ T^T

Anyway ff ini diperuntukkan bagi chingu2 yang mungkin menunggu updates dari ff yang multi-chapter. Masih dikerjakan, hanya karena diotak endingnya bermacam-macam jadinya pusing banget mau pakai yang aman #jedotinkepala.

Sengaja sedikit 'digantung', mau lihat apakah masih ada amazing readers yang mau baca ff 'galau' aq yang ini T_T.. Sapa tau ada yang pesen sequel.. #

Ya udin.. Segini aja dulu, monggo untuk direview (jika berkenan).. Moga" tidak mengecewakan.. Enjoy you guyz..

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
